Roses
by Faery of Night
Summary: Ikuto and Amu themed romantical fluffiness. one shot


**WOOOO!! Okay this was a quick one, I just randomly thought of it..I think its cute. Hope you guys like it….and remember I love you, cause you read my stuff! Oh and for those of you who didn't feel like reading the snow leopard but know my other stuffs…I have a beta reader…..introduce yourself..NOW _I are beta reader!! I read goods. And edit good two. So thrusts me.. I make this good. _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a cluster of the most amazing rose bushes. These rose bushes were very special in many different ways, but one was extra special. There are two bushes that form into one, connected by two roses that melted into each other. How did this come to be?

There once was a blue rose, and one fine day he was looking around when he saw the most beautiful pink rose. However, he was much older than her, he was soon to begin truly blooming and she was merely a bud. He saw the potential of that bud though; he knew it would bloom into the most beautiful flower imaginable. He constantly teased the bud, always touching her tiny petals, his leaves brushing softly against her.

The pink rose had many worries, she rarely thought of the blue. Besides, she loved a yellow rose; he was a bud just like her. She sometimes thought of that blue rose, how he would tease her, and it often made her shake with anger, and something….else. The little pink rose had too many worries to think of what was happening in her core. Her good friends a black rose and an orange-red, had been clipped off. It was rare for this to happen but it sometimes did. Once though, late at night as she was reaching toward the moon, she thought of the blue rose, how he was nearly blooming, how she would probably never catch up to him. It made her sad, and she wilted.

The blue rose saw her dismayed state and wondered why she seemed so sad. It seemed every time that annoying yellow bud would try to cheer her up, she became more wilted. He knew the pink liked the yellow, why would his visits make her sad? Then, once he overheard a conversation between the yellow and another rose. The yellow spoke about how he loved the faded pink of her outside, though the brighter color of her opening petals wasn't as pretty. Now the blue had begun wilting.

Over time the pink became cheerier, less wilted. It seemed the more time she spent with the yellow, the happier she got. Soon she was nearly blooming, it was then that she looked at the blue again. What she saw surprised her, the blue was at the same stage as she was, he should have bloomed long ago. As time went on, the yellow seemed to like her less, this caused her to lean more toward the blue. Soon he perked up as well.

The blue was happy, he was teasing the pink again, and because of their emotional distress, they had matured together. Still, they made no romantic connection, though they both wished it would happen, neither thought the other wanted it. One day, as the blue was secretly gazing at the pink, he realized she had bloomed. Inside, at her core, the petals were tinted blue. Those few special core flowers had a tint of his blue at their beginnings.

The Pink had noticed the blue, staring at her, and she had turned to him. She was amazed to see he had also bloomed, and at his core, at the beginnings of his petals, was a pink tint. At this moment in time, both realized their deep connection to each other, and they grew toward each other slowly. The pink left behind the yellow, who was yet to bloom.

The two eventually grew together, in a spiral, and over the years, they melted together, forming one stem. Though each retained their original color, their cores remained tinted. Eventually the two became older, and just before their petals began to fall, a miniature purple rose sprouted between them. It was a vibrant purple, which will remain, even after they die, as proof of their astounding love. The End.

Amu sighed, and pushed away from the computer, only to be pushed back. A head leaned over her to read the story, and some blue hair tickled her cheek.

"I see you even got Aiko in." Ikuto said quietly. Just as he said that, a young girl came running in the room, her vibrant purple hair bouncing.

"Mommy, daddy watcha doin?" she questioned energetically. Amu stood, and picked the girl up, kissing her on the cheek.

"Mommy was just writing a story honey, it's about me and your father. I even squeezed you in." Then Amu handed Aiko up to her father.

"You forgot to put in the fact that the Pink rose always had a shorter stem." Ikuto said to his wife, laughter evident in his eyes.

"Daddy that's mean!" Aiko said, beating her tiny fists on his chest. Amu nodded and glared at Ikuto, Aiko copied her. Amu stuck her tongue out, so did Aiko. Amu opened her yellow eyes as wide as they could go, Aiko opened her green the same. Ikuto laughed then put her down, she ran out of the room laughing.

"So do you think it'll get published?" Amu asked, a little worry in her voice.

"I'm sure it will, your romances always do. But even if it doesn't we've still got our miniature rose." He replied, then pulled Amu into a kiss.

* * *

**WOOO!! Again. That was some fluff right there, I mean WOW!! USELESS FLUFF!! I didn't think I could do something that romanticle. I got this idea when I looked outside at my mothers rose bushes. They haven't started budding yet, but they will soon. Love you guys, and remember R&R!!**

**P.S. Aiko is a Japanese name for girls meaning beloved/loving child.**


End file.
